In Between the Threads
by sueKay-04
Summary: My take on Threads Ship fic - Sam/Pete, Jack/Kerry, Sam/Jack
1. In Between the Lines

Hey there! This story is about the missing moments we never saw in season eight's Threads. I never completed this story, but I'm in the process of finishing as many of my fanfictions as I can, and I want to finish this one, as I loved writing it!

**In between the Threads **

**Chapter one - In between the lines**

Sam was worried. Very worried…In fact, she had long since moved beyond worried.

Downright terrified was a more apt description.

Daniel was missing, and she was worried sick.

Sam was walking to the briefing room, and arrived, still lost in her thoughts.

A sharp giggle jolted Sam back to the present, and she looked up to see Jack…and some brunette.

The brunette in question was young…late twenties at most. She was vivacious and vibrant. Dark ringlets tumbling down the side of her face. She wore a smart trouser suit and shocking pink top that surprisingly worked with the suit.

Her eyes then turned to Jack…grinning like a loony and definitely not in his 'command mode'.

Sam exhaled sharply, a deep numb feeling of helplessness and hopelessness rising in her chest.

She shuffled her feet on the floor, waiting for Jack to let her in. He was now showing the brunette out, but something told Sam that she was more than a colleague.

Finally, Jack raised a hand, beckoning Sam in to the office. Dutifully she filed in, her thoughts turning to the mystery brunette as he greeted her in his familiar way…i.e. giving nothing away.

Sam watched as Jack turned fully towards her, heading for his recliner.

"Sorry sir. I saw you were with someone. I didn't want to interrupt." she began.

"What's up?" Jack was too easy-going.

Deciding to grab the bull by the proverbial horns, she asked "Who was that?"

Jack's eyes left her, eyeing the small bundle of reports adorning his desk. "Um…Kerry Johnson. CIA."

Sam breathed in an inward sigh of relief. "I've heard the name. Oh, she was heading up the investigation into the Goa'uld at large still, after the incident with the Trust."

"Yeah."

Jack sat down heavily at his desk, and his scowl returned. Sam found that after this shift in his attitude that her mind came immediately back to the subject and hand.

"Sir. I wanted to talk to you about - "she didn't get the chance to finish.

"Carter."

"We haven't heard from him in a week."

"Doesn't mean anything."

Sam felt a familiar jolt from within herself. She quickly identified it as exasperation…something this man regularly made her feel…among other things.

"Sir. We know he was captured by Replicators. Chances are he was onboard a Replicator ship when it disintegrated."

Jack tried to be the voice of reason. "All we know for sure is that he's missing."

"Sooner or later -"

"Forget it!" Jack shouted "I'm not falling for it this time."

As well as exasperation, Jack O'Neill regularly bamboozled Sam.

This was one of those times.

"Falling for it?"

"Yeah…How many times have you thought he was gone and then he shows up…in one form or another. I'm sorry…but we're not having a memorial service for someone who is not dead."

Then, Jack looked up at the ceiling and yelled "You hear that? I'm not buying it?"

Sam now went from bamboozlement to bewilderment to being bemused. It was funny he could always maker her smile at the most worrying times while Pete…

"What? He's just waiting for us to say a bunch of nice things about him. Next thing you know, he'll come waltzing through the door like…right now."

As stupid as it was…Sam stared at the door…How could he always get her to act like a kid?

Once again, he brought her back to focus…sort of.

"Waltzing…now."

Sam found herself shaking her head at him, a small smile playing on her features.

"I'm sure he'll be waltzing sir…but we should prepare for the -"

"I know Carter…I know."

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two, for as well as exasperation, bamboozlement, bewilderment and bemusement. He could take her breath away with the simplest of words.

She sucked in her breath, this time focussing herself.

"I'd better go sir…I've got lunch with my dad…and Pete."

Jack smiled warmly at her, carefully disguising the sadness that Sam knew was there.

"I hope it goes well."

"Thank you sir."

Another pause.

"Bye sir."

"Carter." He acknowledged her, before she simply nodded and left the room, a knot painfully kneading her stomach.

She had a bad feeling about this…and about everything...


	2. In Between her Shifts

**In Between the Threads**

**Chapter Two - In between her shifts**

Pete Shanahan felt a nauseating sense of unease as the elevator began the stomach wrenching descent to lower floor twenty five of the Cheyenne Mountain complex - near the heart of the top secret SGC. 

Sam had called him earlier, and told him that she wanted him to come to the base. She'd also told him that he had full clearance…he didn't even have that after the - what was she called? - Osiris incident.

He had no idea what was going on. Was he going through the Stargate? Was he getting into trouble for that background check? Was he meeting some of her colleagues? He hoped not…General O'Neill had been really nice, but Daniel and…Teal'c? At least he thought that's what he thought Mr. Mercedes head's name was. Anyway…Daniel and Teal'c hadn't been very nice to him.

Why did her work friends hate him?

The lift slowed and Pete turned to the airman who shared the small cubicle with him.

"That's us sir." He said.

"Pete…call me Pete." He reminded him.

Who wanted to call anyone 'sir' anyway? He rarely called his Captain sir! Mind you…they'd went to the Police Academy and University together…They were old friends.

The airman shuffled next to him, bringing him back to focus. He fixed a grin on his face…trying to make her more at ease when she saw him.

The lift opened and he saw Sam. As per usual, he controlled the flip-flop his heart did every time he laid his eyes on her.

"Hey"

"Hi! Thank you, Airman." Sam said quietly.

Pete leaned over to give his fiancé a kiss, but ended up giving her a peck on the cheek as she deftly moved her head to avoid him.

Pete's heart stabbed at him, but his mind ignored it. He had to remain happy…for her sake.

"So, this is exciting! What's the surprise? Do I get to go through the Stargate? I mean, what planet are we going to?" He knew for a fact that the reason he was here was nothing to do with the 'gate, but he'd mentioned to Sam his love of astronomy several times.

"You don't get to go through the Stargate." Despite the fact he knew it was a long shot, he still felt downhearted.

"I'm a little disappointed, but still, full security clearance and an all access pass to the SGC? This must be big."

"Yeah…big."

Sam remained silent as she opened the door to a small room. He sensed that someone was in there, but couldn't see. Finally he could see an older man sitting in a wooden chair. He was a calm figure, wearing some strange alien material that looked like…tripe? Was Sam letting him meet an alien?

"Pete Shanahan? Jacob Carter. Dad this is Pete"

_Dad? Oh crap!_

"Dad?"

"Not quite yet. You have to actually marry my daughter, before you can call me that."

Funny…Sam had mentioned how easy-going her dad was and how he even let her CO call him dad.

"I was just..." _help me please!_ He prayed "I meant...stammer, stammer. It's an honour to meet you sir."

_Yes I bet he's thinking. 'It's so not an honour to meet the prat that's engaged to my wonderful astrophysicist daughter.'_

Pete turned to Sam.

Why had she done this? What else was wrong?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be nervous."

"Why would I" _Yeah…I'm only meeting my alien father-in-law, _"I wouldn't." He focused on Jacob, "I've been dying to meet you."

"I think it was Sam that was nervous."

Pete didn't like the sound of that.

"How did not telling me help?"

Pete turned to Jacob and smiled, hoping one of them would bring up something of interest. Why couldn't Mark have been there? He was great friends with Sam's brother…Mark had introduced the two.

Pete realised that the silence was stretching…as was Jacob's patience…and Sam's dignity.

"This is great! You really got one of those things in your head?"

The look on Sam's face told him that that was not the right thing to say, but by this time he was blushing and grinning like a lunatic. He was so embarrassed that all he _could_ do was make dumb statements.

"If by one of those things, you mean a 2,000 year old Tok'ra symbiote. Yes."

Pete's heart internally sank, as he realised Jacob thought he was a git. His false smile was still plastered to his face and once again, he put his foot in.

"Seriously. That has gotta freak you out sometimes. That's weird."

He could feel the anger radiating off of Sam like nuclear waste from a lump of spent uranium…He was on the couch tonight…again.

"Well…It did at first." Jacob said quickly. "But Selmak's a great judge of character and we got on from the word go."

"Oh…well…at least that's something."

Pete now turned crimson, and Jacob's look turned to one of pity.

Pete was truly living up to his high-school nickname – Mr Potatohead - He was metaphorically falling apart.

"So…Pete…how would you like to see the base" Sam mentioned with eyes that said _Say yes you freak! _

Like he was going to say no! The sooner he got out of this room with the pseudo-human-alien father-in-law the better.

* * *

A few moments later, Pete found himself in Sam's lab.

"And this is a Naquadah generator…It has minimal waste and provides more than one hundred time the power of a single nuclear power plant…The Russians are currently looking into civilian applications."

Fascinating…but why did Sam spend all of her time here? Why in this dingy underground lab? And where the hell had all those empty Jell-O cups come from?

"Wow! Is it like, dangerous or anything"

"Yes…But if used correctly it's completely safe."

Jacob chimed in "It uses an element called Naquadah."

"That's not on any periodic table I've ever come across…then again…science isn't my forte."

This earned a small smile from Jacob.

"The element was found on earth up until ten thousand years ago when a race called the Goa'uld mined it dry." Sam explained.

"Osiris was a Goold wasn't she"

"Yes…one of what was many."

Pete noticed Sam flash a warning look at Jacob. Pete guessed that something must have happened with the 'Goold' recently.

"I take it they're kind of extinct"

"Yeah." Sam said curtly.

Pete decided to change the subject, and pointed to a folder marked 'Photo Album'.

"Can we take a look" Jacob said to his daughter.

"No!" Sam blurted. She looked flustered for a second "There's um…classified material in it."

"Okay no problem." _Like hell there wasn't._ "Can I get to see the Stargate"

Jacob grinned this time…albeit weakly.

"Think we could get Sergeant Harriman to dial her up?" a smiling Jacob said to Sam.

"I think that could be arranged" Sam chuckled back, before she and Jacob left the lab, leaving Pete trailing behind…


	3. In Between the Levels

**In Between the Threads**

**Chapter Three - In Between the Levels**

Pete found himself standing in a large room that looked like something out of a Hollywood blockbuster. 

The room was full of monitors and super computers. Air Force officers and personnel were busily going about their jobs.

"Pleased to meet you sir." A small balding man with glasses said to Pete, extending a hand.

"Pleased to be here…please call me Pete, sergeant…"

"Harriman…Walter Harriman."

"Sergeant Harriman's responsible for dialling up the gate and operating the Iris while it's in use." Sam said, explaining - in theory - the whole of Walter's job.

"Sweet!" _This guy must get bored stiff._

Suddenly, there was an announcement over the intercom.

_"COLONEL CARTER PLEASE REPORT TO THE MALP ROOM." _

Sam let out an audible groan, before turning to Pete.

"Sorry Pete…duty calls."

"No problem babe."

The Gateroom went silent…nobody _ever_ called Carter a babe.

_Pete Shanahan you spud!_ He inwardly chastised himself, as a crimson glow once again encompassed him.

"So…Pete…is there anywhere else you'd like to see?" Jacob asked Pete calmly.

"I uh…"_Wow! Question of the century!_ "I don't have any idea what else is on-base."

"Well NORAD's something to look at…they've got lots of stuff, but I'm not allowed up there."

Basically that meant that Jacob didn't want to go with him.

"That's okay Jacob." Came a call, and Pete saw General O'Neill heading down the stairs.

The man had an air about him. One that was of an authoritarian yet humanitarian feel. He was great commander and a great friend to those that knew him. That was obvious to tell.

"I'm heading home for the day, and I have some time to kill…I'll show Pete around NORAD and then be on my merry way!"

In the few times he'd met the General, Pete had noticed several things. General O'Neill was very nice to him, but the undercurrent that was Jack was slightly more hostile to him. Jack beamed every time he looked at Sam, and whenever he was around, Pete got ignored.

Were they more than friends?

* * *

Now, Pete found himself standing in a lift with the man, who was smiling away to himself.

"Thank you sir." Pete said to him.

"For what"

"For letting me onto the base…I mean…this is the world's best-kept secret…and I -"

"Really shouldn't be here…. Don't mention a word to anyone…none of my superiors knew you were visiting…"

"I -"

"But Carter's a friend…a good one…I knew how much it meant to her to have you here."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it…"

The silence stretched thinly.

"Seriously…don't mention it."

"Right sir."

Again…the tension and silence were stretching…like a bubble gum bubble about to burst.

"So…What's it like being a cop?" Jack asked, trying to break the newly formed ice.

"It's good…Colorado PD's even better than Denver, but I'm still missing it." _But here I can be with Sam and you're not getting her._

"I'll bet."

Pete chuckled at the General's words after his thoughts.

"I miss Denver like hell, but I go through quite often to see Sam's brother."

"You know Carter's brother"

"Didn't Sam tell you how we met?" _Why hadn't she?_

"Nope." The General responded.

"Her brother's my best friend…he set us up."

Jack blinked in surprise "Really?"

"Really really." _This guy is so nice…why do I hate him? _"We clicked instantly."

"Oh." Jack seemed down about this. "That's like myself and my girlfriend…we met and just…clicked."

_He has a girlfriend! Whew!_

"How long have you and your girl…friend been together?"

Jack turned round, raising his scarred eyebrow 'Mercedes head guy' high.

"I'm sorry…Sam said you liked to keep your personal life separate…I'm sorry for sticking my nose in where it's not wanted."

"It's okay…you're a detective…it's in your nature…surely that's the reason you did the background check on Sam."

Pete gulped…a nervous feeling rising within his chest…he thought it might have been his breakfast.

"I um…I…uh."

Jack was silent.

Pete mentally kicked himself…He'd lost the respect of another of Sam's nearest and dearest. He definitely wouldn't be telling her how his trip to NORAD went.

The elevator slowed and, and Pete found himself standing at another level of the base. The corridors had a smooth finish to them, and the people in the corridors were dressed differently. Yup…he was back at NORAD.

"Airman." The General called to a tall skinny man. Had he picked a skinny guy to remind Pete to work out a bit? C'mon! He was _that_ podgy!

"Yes sir"

"This is Detective Shanahan…He's visiting the base for a quick tour and I think he'd like to see NORAD…Would you care to show him round"

O'Neill was leaving him here? He _really_ didn't like the guy now.

"Sir" Pete asked.

"Don't worry. When Carter's finished what she's done, airman Michaels will show you back down." O'Neill smiled.

"Thank you sir." Pete gritted his teeth.

"This way Detective." Michaels said, indicating down a corridor.

* * *

An hour later, Pete arrived back at the SGC. NORAD had been boring…despite the 'hype'. He wanted to go through that gate!

"Pete." He heard Sam call to him. "I'm sorry that took so long. Sergeant Siler accidentally fried himself."

"God! Is he okay?" _The guy must be a prat!_

"He'll be fine, but I had to cover for him."

"That's no problem."

"How was NORAD? Dad said that's where you went."

"Yeah…"_ It was… _"Interesting's the word I'd use" _boring._

"I'm glad you liked it"

Jacob butted in "Jack showed him round."

Again, at the mention of his name, Sam tensed up and a flush consumer her cheeks.

"What's up?" _Your CO has a girlfriend Sam…live with it! _He mentally yelled.

"It's just…he's my CO…you shouldn't have been on the base, and he shouldn't have had to take you round NORAD…It's just not professional."

_Yeah like you pining for him is SO professional! _"He didn't mind Sam."

"Really? It's just he's a busy man…"

By this point, Pete had stopped listening to Sam…It was obvious what her problem with commitment was. He gazed down at his wristwatch.

"Crap…I gotta be on duty in an hour…I really need to get going." _Saved by the bell!_ The sooner he was away from Cheyenne Mountain, the better!

Sam didn't seem to mind that he needed to go, and that riled him even more.

"I can't get you back up to the surface just now Pete…I'm sorry…I'll get Captain Stevens to accompany you."

_Yeah…you don't pine for Captain Stevens…you don't mind him being in the li-_

"It was nice to finally meet my future son-in-law." Jacob said calmly, extending a hand to him.

Pete considered this an offer of truce…It was obvious the two men weren't going to get along.

"It was good to finally meet you too sir! What planet are you going back to?"

Sam rolled her eyes, and he could feel her humiliation at him rise to the surface gain.

"The current Tok'ra homeworld."

"So…are you like space gypsies?" Oh god…He was doing it again! Why was he being such a-

"No…not quite…we had to move around to avoid the Goa'uld, and even now that they're gone, we're still going to move around as that's what we've become accustomed to."

"Oh…right…well…that's weird too."

"Hey kid…just what's so normal about being part-alien anyway!" Jacob grinned.

"Good point sir" Pete chuckled back.

Pete noticed how quiet Sam was being. Her eyes were wandering over to the Gateroom door.

"Sam honey…what's wrong"

"Oh I uh…"

"Dr Jackson's M.I.A…we're all worried for him."

"Oh god." _Why hadn't she told him? _"How long's he been missing?"

"Just over a week…" Sam sighed…"I'll see you later Pete."

Pete walked cautiously over to Sam, feeling Jacob's eyes burrow into his head. He enveloped her in a hug, which thankfully she returned.

"Don't worry…I'm sure he's fine…How bad could it be? As far as I know this is a regular occurrence with Dr Jackson."

Sam giggled at that, and Pete felt his heart soar. A second later her veil of worry returned.

"This situation's a little different." She stated.

Pete felt that door slam shut on him, so he decided to talk about something closer to home.

"Are you still up for that florists meeting tomorrow? 1pm 7th on 10th?"

Sam nodded her head solemnly. "Yeah I guess."

She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"So I'll see you there then!"

"Yeah."

"Okay…Mr Carter."

"Call me Jacob."

"…Jacob…once again it was an honour to meet you."

Another handshake. Pete felt it was the closest he'd ever get to this stoic man.

He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. Then he headed out of the briefing room behind Captain Stevens. He smiled back at her…He hoped his new investment was worth it, but he felt like he was losing her.

Slowly but surely.

Not to General O'Neill…

But Jack…Her forbidden love.


	4. In Between the JellO

Hey there again!

I'm in a good stride with this story, so I thought I'd update again!

Thanks to Lunar, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, shelsfc and everone else who's given me feedback!

**

* * *

**

**In Between the Threads**

**Chapter Four - In Between the Jell-O**

Sam sighed as she put the last of her tools away. After Pete had left the base, she'd gone straight back up to the MALP room to finish what she had been doing. Siler had had an electric shock and subsequently dropped his wrench on his foot…halfway through manually recallibrating all the FREDs.

Now, over two hours late for dinner, she was heading down to join her dad for a bite to eat in the commissary.

The meeting between him and Pete had not gone well. Her dad had been very scathing while talking to him and Pete? He'd been a total jerk! What was she doing with him? She was certain Jacob was asking himself the same question.

* * *

A few moments later, she made it down to level 26 and filed into the commissary. Despite the fact that all they cooked was slop, the queue was a mile long. As she grabbed a tray, her thoughts turned back to Agent Johnson, and one thing in particular.

Jack hadn't smiled at her like that in…months.

"Hey kid" She heard Jacob call from his table. He sat with a half-finished crossword in front of him, and Sam was immediately reminded of the time Jack had tried to finish a crossword as part of a bet. He'd even showed up for work half an hour-

"What can I get you Colonel" the food server glared icily at her.

"Um..I…"

She looked down at the assorted gloop. There appeared to be lemon chicken, Cajun chicken, soup and omelette. Jack could make omelette, whereas Pete couldn't heat up a tin of beans!

Suddenly she didn't feel hungry.

"I think I'll just have some Jell-O."

The young man glared at hereven harder. "Of course ma'am."

She walked away from the serving line and headed for the desserts. There was a lot of blue Jell-O left, and sometimes she wondered if the caterers bought it in just for her. Jack had even said that once.

Once again putting him to the back of her mind, Sam picked up a Jell-O and headed to get a fork. It was Jack that had got her into that.

Finally, she sat at the table with her dad, who was looking pretty weary. Sam didn't think the Tok'ra got weary. Maybe he'd fallen out with Selmak? It was rare but not unheard for symbiote and host to butt heads every so often.

"What's on your mind" He asked her.

"Uh what"

"You just seem a but distracted and tense."

"Well…yeah…with Daniel being missing and everything and I'm always tense…at least that's what General O'Neill tells me."

Jacob smiled at the mention of Jack.

"How is Jack settling into the command"

"Fine." Sam snapped. This took Jacob by surprise, but he simply raised his eyebrows, creasing his forehead in the process, before going back to his dinner.

Feeling a bit vulnerable on the subject of Jack, Sam thought it best to ask an obvious question.

"So, you gonna visit Mark and the kids, this trip"

"Tomorrow."

Huh? It wasn't like her dad to give a one-word answer. Mind you…he had been awful quiet.

"Is everything ok"

"I'm just not very hungry."

"You've been pretty quiet."

"I'm fine."

"Dad" Sam wasn't going to ignore this.

"What"

"It's been two hours since Pete left. You haven't said a word."

"I did so." Sam couldn't believe his tone. It was like she was talking to him when she was a teenager again.

"He seems nice" This was her fiancé! Not her boyfriend for cryin-.

"I believe that's three words."

Suddenly feeling the need to defend herself, she stated "I'm gonna marry him."

"I know. I just met him. What do you want me to say? I know how happy he makes you. That's all that matters to me."

_Huh? _"Ok."

"Selmak really liked him."

"Selmak" That was odd.

"Yeah, and he's a great judge of character."

"Well ok." _If you want to be like that Dad_

"Look Sam, I'm tired. It's been a long day. I think I'm gonna turn in early."

Sam looked at her dad, for the first time noticing how old he was looking. That just didn't sit right, considering he was going to live a lot longer than she was. He wasn't telling her something.

"You sure nothing else is wrong"

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight"

Sam watched him go. His behaviour was worrying her. In recent years, he'd been a lot chattier, a lot more animated about everything. She knew he didn't like Pete, but normally if Jacob didn't feel like talking, Selmak would take over, eager to talk about anything to anyone who would listen. She'd only spoken to Selmak once in the few weeks since her dad had turned up, and it was over a weeks since she'd last seen her dad act normal.

She pushed the worry to the back to her mind, only for Daniel's gentle face and her fear for his safety to push its way to the forefront.

…That and that brunette…Agent Johnson.

With her thoughts racing, she turned back to her Jell-O, her imagination in overdrive.


	5. In between the days

After a MEGA period of writer's block...I'm back!

Sorry this has taken so long...RL's been crazy...I've been trying to get to Uni but alas...it's not meant to be...

...At least not this year.

Anywho...

Thanks to Mishy Mo, ShazSG14eva - glad to be of help, lieutenants-lady, CharmedAli, Aligater, cherryblossomjen and t-sport for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

**In between the Threads**

**Chapter Five**

**In between the days**

* * *

Jack checked himself in the mirror. His hair was, for a change, combed, and he wore a smart black shirt and freyed blue jeans.

Kerry was coming round later, and he was taking her out to O'Malleys for a bite to eat. This was the all-important Third Date.

He heard a knock at the front door.

"Here goes."

Moments later he was at the front door. He opened it to reveal Kerry, dressed in a tight, emerald green jumper and tight, black jeans. She looked stunning.

Jack looked up and down her slender frame. She was amazing. Curvy, vivacious, vibrant. Her hair tumbled down past her shoulders, framing her face and neck perfectly.

_Why wait until tonight? Why don't I just take her to my room right now!_

Kerry's hand waving in front of his face brought him back from his fantasising.

"Pentagon to Stargate Command…Are you reading me?"

"Oh uh…" Jack flustered. "Sorry…I uh…wow…you look great!"

It was Kerry's turn to blush. "Um…thank you…I…you look pretty smart!"

"What this? Nah!"

"So…where are we going for this 'deeply symbolic' third date?"

"It's a nice place…quite quiet…I go there quite often with SG1…It's called O'Malleys."

Kerry smiled, and Jack felt his chest constrict. When Kerry smiled, her whole face lit up.

Just like Sam…

"So…what do you recommend on the menu?" she asked.

"Steak…they do the best in the Springs!"

* * *

Sam arrived back in her office, and quickly checked the time. It was only 7.30, and for the first time in well…forever….that she hadn't had any work to do.

She was staying here anyway. She didn't want to face Pete. Sam was angry at him for some of the outright stupid comments he'd made. "Space Gypsies" came instantly to mind. She was still mad at her dad for being so uninterested in him, and making Pete feel bad. But she was also mad at herself for being so stupid in not telling Pete he was meeting her dad.

_No wonder he was a bumbling idiot!_

Jacob Carter was an intimidating man. Not only that, but Pete had never really talked to an alien before.

Her mind drifted back to her dad. What was wrong with him? Something was definitely up, and she was certain it was to do with Selmak.

Sam had grown used to having chats with Selmak. Despite being in the body of a man for six years, Selmak was still a feminine soul with a wry wit that Sam had grown to love. Selmak had become family.

Despite the fact her brother didn't even know what a Tok'ra was.

When the time came for him to find out, she knew she could count on the support of Jack and SG1. If Mark lost his temper, Daniel would be able to calm him down…

Daniel.

_Where are you Daniel?_

Her thoughts turned to her lost, and probably dead, friend. She pictured his smile and gentle eyes. Her mind drifted back to all the comical exchanges he'd had with Jack over the years.

They hadn't had much fun since Jack's promotion.

In fact…everything had changed this year.

Normally Sam embraced change with open arms and a free mind, but everything was becoming…strange. Surreal.

Sam shook off the chilly feeling, and her eyes travelled over the length of her workbench. She noticed the photo album her dad had been so eager to see, and felt guilty at her reaction to his question. SG1 tried to keep their team relationship quiet and secret. It was a rare bond that Sam was certain she'd never feel again. The photo album was of various pictures of the team through the years. The odd picture of Walter, Siler, Hammond, Jonas and Janet thrown in for good measure.

She felt her spirits sink when she thought of Janet.

God she missed her.

Sam felt guilty over Janet's death, and she knew Jack did too. Janet was a lot younger than Sam, and for her to die so early in her life had been a wake-up call for Sam. In fact, it was part of the reason she'd been so eager to settle down with Pete in the first place.

Against her better judgement, Sam picked up the album, opening it carefully at the first page. She was greeted by an assortment of photos of the team, most of them years old. A few odd ones were put in, and Sam found herself laughing at a picture of a very drunk Daniel attempting to hug Teal'c. She flicked forward a few pages.

More pictures. This time various ones from various times and places. Some pictures of her and Jack caught her eye.

God they looked good together…Better than her and Pete.

"Hmm…" she started quietly, "if I went out with Jack…I could wear heels!"

Sam giggled at the verbalised thought, and flicked forward another few pages.

This time, the album opened at a single photo. It was of her, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas, Hammond and Janet. It was taken shortly before Jonas had gone back to Langara.

Sam was hit by a wave of sadness. She yearned to go back to those days, but she knew they were gone.

Hammond was in D.C

Jonas was on Langara

General O'Neill was still here, but it felt like Jack had packed his bags and gone AWOL.

Teal'c was always busy with the Jaffa…not that she grudged him that.

Sam was always organising things with Pete.

Janet…Janet was gone.

And Daniel…she was pretty sure she'd never see him again.

Sam was shocked, as she felt a sob escape her. She clasped a hand around her mouth in surprise.

Normally, Sam would stop the tears and contain her anguish and hurt, but this time she didn't. She let the tears fall silently. She watched them from afar, bouncing off the metal of her workbench, before another sob emerged from her now choked throat. Then another and another.

Sam cried herself to sleep that night.


	6. In between his sheets

Heya!

Thanks to pain in the mikta, kay13kl, CharmedAli, sophiedb and Natters for the reviews!

**

* * *

In Between the Threads**

**Chapter Six**

**In between his sheets**

* * *

Jack woke to the annoying buzz of his phone. He felt down to the ground fumbling to reach the offending object. Had he still been a Colonel, he would have switched it off. Slowly, but surely, he woke up, straining to open his eyes. An unfamiliar and very feminine scent hung in the air.

Perfume?

Finally, he got the receiver up to his ear, and pressed the call button.

"What?" he moaned.

Sam's voice responded, and Jack felt physically sick, as he remembered the events of the previous night. His guilty attempt at getting over her…

"Sorry to wake you, sir. Teal'c's back, and it sounds like we have a problem."

Did those damn Jaffa never NOT have problems?

"I knew it. Alright…I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jack hung up, before gradually releasing his grip on the phone, delighting in the sound of it hitting the floor.

_Hope it's smashed._

Again, he remembered last night, and prayed there would be no awkward moments for him to contend with.

"Crap."

Jack winced as a muscle in his side cramped. He slowly sat up, swinging his legs round to the side. Kerry immediately stirred leaning her head against his chest and snaking her left arm around him.

"What was that?" her normally smooth voice was coarse. Jack knew the reason.

_One thing to be positive about Jonathan!_

"Trouble in Jaffaland."

Kerry's strained vocal cords managed to make a small groan, showing her annoyance.

"Gotta go." Jack said, leaning down to kiss her. Kerry nodded and smiled sleepily, then he got up, leaving her there, alone in his bed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jack was dressed in his blues, and was attaching his stars to the collar.

"Is it alright if I just stay here? Don't worry…I won't get the place bugged." Kerry's voice startled him.

"Oh uh…yeah sure…I'll show you around and I'll give you the spare key."

"Thanks."

Jack went back to getting ready for work, but was aware of Kerry moving closer to him.

"You okay, Jack?" she said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I uh…I think I owe you an apology."

Kerry furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"For not telling you I suck at all this intimacy…stuff."

"You're male and in the military…it's okay…but I know that's not what's wrong."

"I'm worried sick about Daniel…but I can't let that worry show on base."

Kerry now wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "I wish I could help but…I can't…I know you've got a lot on your mind."

Jack smiled bitterly.

_If only you knew._

"Yeah…Listen…I really need to get going…I'll try and be back soon…just make yourself at home. There's food in the fridge and beer just have a look around."

"Everywhere?"

"Just…not my basement…nobody's allowed down there except me."

"Ah…you've got 'you space'."

"Yup…'me space'."

"Got it."

This was getting awkward. Jack didn't deal well with awkward.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Jack reached up with his hand and traced the side of Kerry's face. He ran his fingers through her rich brown hair, before leaning over and placing a delicate kiss on her mouth. She returned it, before giving him a hug.

Then he left, switching off his heart in the process.


	7. In Between the Mountain and the Florists

Heya!

Yup...another update!

* * *

**In Between the Threads**

**Chapter Seven**

**In Between the Mountain and the Florists**

* * *

Sam sat at the briefing room table nervously playing with her cell phone.

Should she turn it off?

It was 10.30, but she hadn't forgotten the Florists…She just…She just couldn't face it…Or Pete.

Teal'c and Bra'tac appeared, both nodding politely.

"Colonel Carter."

"Bra'tac."

"Is not all well?"

It was impossible to mislead this guy. Mind you…being 141, he could read a turnip's mind if he wanted!

"Just a little tired."

Bra'tac nodded knowingly, but did not pursue his obvious hunch.

Jacob appeared a moment later, looking very tired.

"Good morning Sam." He smiled, walking over to where she sat.

He enveloped her in hug, and Sam was grateful for the contact.

"Hey dad."

Jack appeared out of his office. Looking more content than he had in a long time.

"Jacob, Bra'tac." He nodded to both of their guests. "So what's the deal? What's going on?"

Teal'c replied to his question, obviously trying to make his point before Bra'tac.

"The Jaffa do not wish to destroy the weapon at Dakara."

Jack was silent, and shook his head before turning to Sam.

"I still wish you guys had blown that thing up when you had the chance."

"We had to at least be sure that all the Replicators really were eliminated." Sam responded quickly, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

"And even though we apparently _did_ get rid of them all in this galaxy, there may still be more elsewhere that could be a threat again."

_Thanks dad…you've really helped calm my nerves._

"So, we wanted to try to figure out how the device worked in case we ever needed something like it again." Sam made up an excuse quickly. Jack had taught her how to do that…

Jack shouting brought her back to the briefing room"Great! Well, now the Jaffa have something that can blow up the _entire_ universe with the push of a button. "

"The Jaffa will defend Dakara with their lives." Said Bra'tac, defending the Jaffa's action with the fire of his convictions.

"You wanna explain to me why they don't wanna wreck it?"

_And there went Jack…the gasolene._

"The ruins at Dakara have become a symbol of freedom."

_Ah…the soapbox_

"Much more, the Jaffa believe that the device's power helped free them by destroying the Replicators. They also believe that controlling this power will help ensure their freedom in the future. "

_And Jack's personal frying pan…into the fire._

"_And_ get them virtually _anything_ they want."

_Jack honey…leave the diplomacy to Daniel…_

The thought of Daniel brought Sam back from her snarky internal commentary on the state of affairs, so she decided to concentrate on the briefing.

"The Jaffa would never use it to that end."

_'Jack honey'…I called him Jack honey? God my mind's a strange place these days._

"Jack is right. No-one should have that kind of power at their disposal. "

Sam heard a noise, and with a start, realised that her cell phone was ringing. She cringed as she pulled the phone from her pocket.

"Sorry -- thought I'd turned it off."

Sam opened her phone, pressing the red button before checking the caller ID. A wave of nausea came over her. It was Pete.

"So -- we're all in agreement? One way or another, it's gotta go, correct?"

Sam was thankful that Jack had continued with the discussion.

"Indeed."

"Thank you."

Bra'tac butt in. "If you are suggesting we destroy this device against the wishes of the High Council, I must point out that would not be a good first step in relations between the Tau'ri and the newly formed free Jaffa nation."

Sam watched as Jack turned to her father, and she could see the cogs of his mind turn…albeit slowly.

"Why don't _you_ do it? They already hate the Tok'ra."

She watched a sad expression flicker over her father's face as he began to answer. "To be honest, a plan may already be in the works, but as you know, Selmak and I aren't fully in the loop any longer."

The air of concentration in the room was broken as Walter Harriman entered the room, coming to a halt just beside Jack and cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt, sir. Colonel, there's a call for you. Apparently it's urgent." Walter almost spat the last sentence out. Seems no-one on base liked Pete.

Walter turned and left the room

"Sorry" she mouthed before heading to the security station at the end of the room. Sergeant DeLuise smiled politely at her as she picked up the phone.

"Carter."

Pete's voice beamed back at her. "hey Sammie…Where are you? I'm standing outside the florists…you were meant to be here half an hour ago!"

Sam could feel Jack's eyes burrow into the back of her head as she listened.

"Yeah, I know -- it's just that it's not a good time right now."

"Sam…Every time we make arrangements, you break them and I know you're works a hell of a lot more important…I just…how long do you need to be there today?"

"I know, I'm sorry. ... I don't know -- it could be an hour, it could be all day. ... Yeah. ... OK. ... Yeah."

"I love you."

"me too. Bye." Sam felt horrible about lying to him, and felt a wave of relief as she hung up on him.

"Sorry about that, sir."

"Emergency?" Jack's one word question caught her off guard.

"No, no. Just a, um, misunderstanding." She flustered as her dad stood up.

_Oh dad…please don't say anything!_

"Hey, weren't you supposed to meet Pete at the florists' this morning?"

_Oh dad…please become telepathic…wait…you are! You're trying to piss me off!_

Sam shook her head and answered her dad's question.

"No, Dad."

"No, I'm sure that's what you said -- for the wedding."

_You're lucky my Jack's standing there or I'd …_

Sam didn't finish the thought, and gritted her teeth.

"I know."

She felt her expression go angry, and saw Jacob shrink away slightly, a bemused expression on his face. Sam found herself shaking her head at him. Not enough for everyone to see, but enough for her dad to drop the subject.

Again, Jack startled her. "Go ahead, Carter. It's supposed to be your day off anyway."

"It's OK, sir." She responded quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was to rejoin the fantasy world that was earth.

But 'her Jack' had other ideas.

"Well, Teal'c and Bra'tac are meeting with the Jaffa -- there's nothin' to do around here. Go pick flowers."

Jack walked away, with the mother of all shit-eating grins on his face. How she wished she smash it off his face.

With the room a bit more empty, she turned her anger back towards her dad, standing with the 'butter-wouldn't-melt' face of innocence. She glared at him, hoping to get the message across.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean…'WHAT!' What was that about?" she lashed out.

"Sam-"

"No no no…You brought up the wedding on purpose and I know why!"

"Well if you're not going to do anything about him, I'm going to have to step in."

"Oh really! Do me a favour dad…Keep out of it!"

Jacob wore a look of genuine hurt, but Sam decided to ignore it, opting to storm out of the room instead. Jacob's face fell as she strode past him, and Sam felt a pang of pain as she did so. She could feel the tears once again threatening to overwhelm her.

But this wasn't the night time.

That was when she regularly let her misery consume her.


	8. In Between the Trees

There's no stopping me now! hee hee

Thanks to SciFiFanGillian, WarmTea, and everyone else who's reviewed this!

* * *

**In Between the Threads**

**Chapter Eight**

**In Between the Trees**

* * *

Sam was mesmerised by the light reflections on the ground as they drove through the Springs suburbs. For a day in February, it was lovely. On gazing at the trees, a stray thought entered her mind, and her inner scientist latched onto it with a passion. 

For a guy who supposedly hated trees…why had Jack O'Neill bought a house with a two acre garden full of the damn thing!

Jack.

The name echoed through her mind. She didn't remember when he'd become Jack instead of 'sir', but that wasn't her worry. Several times now, she'd had to stop and force herself to call him sir, and she was terrified of calling him Jack.

After the zatarc incident, they'd agreed to keep to professional names on and off-duty.

Just as well…If he'd called her Sam recently, she may well have jumped him.

Strangely, the mental image didn't make her smile.

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

Sam became aware of Pete's voice, suddenly remembering that he was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry -- what?"

"Chocolate or vanilla -- the cake, just in case you can't make the meeting with the caterer."

_Cake? A time like this and he brings up cake? Oh yeah…we're meeting the caterer next week… _

"Oh! I'm sorry. I really do wanna be a part of this."

_Sam's conscience slapped her for lying_

"I hope so! It's your wedding too."

"I know!" Sam smiled weakly at her fiance.

"I realise this must be weird for you, worrying about place settings when we could be destroyed by aliens at any minute."

_You're damn right it's weird._

"A little."

"We're not about to be destroyed by aliens, are we!"

_Think Jack'd let them?_

Rather than her sarcastic thought, she simply mouthed "No."

"Cos you seem a bit distracted."

"I'm sorry."

And she truly was.

"So -- did your dad like me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't he?"

Sam internally cringed as she saw Pete mentally ticking off the reasons why Jacob didn't like him.

"Tough guy to read."

Not technically a lie, but still…

"You just have to get to know him."

* * *

"How about ... Selmak?" Pete asked, hoping for a more honest answer.

"Ah! _He_ thought you were very charming."

_He? I though it was a she! Did it even like humans?_

"For a human."

"Well, generally speaking, that's my type!"

Pete forced a laugh at this, and decided to dive in with something that weighed heavily on his mind.

"Good! Did I tell you I also have a surprise for you?"

"No! What is it?"

Glad at her seeming enthusiasm, he opened his mouth, ready to answer, before he changed his mind, not wanting to freak her out while he was driving.

"Tricky!"

With Sam grinning at him, he decided to teaser her further.

"You'll see."

* * *

Sam felt stupid as shenoticed the car slowing down. Fifteen minutes ago, he'd instructed her to open her eyes. After a lot of whining, she's complied, taking note of their location. She'd had her eyes shut from the edge of the city. Wherever they were now, it wasn't in the Springs.

Maybe it was Jack's village?

As the car stopped, she fumbled to find the door handle, finally opening it and stepping out. Pete was round at her side in an instant gently guiding her towards the kerb.

"Can I open them now?"

Pete took a hold of her hand. "Almost."

Sam was guided another few steps, before she heard Pete's voice.

"OK. Now."

Sam opened her eyes quickly, and was temporarily blinded by the light. A moment later, her eyes adjusted, and she found herself looking at a large, green-grey house. Her heart palputated in her chest.

_No!_

"What do you think?"

_No no no no…I can't do this! I can't go through with this!_

"Uh ... well ... uh ..."

"Speechless, huh!" Pete's voice was different.

"Yeah!"

_God no…get met away from here! _

"Yeah! Isn't it _great_!"

Pete walked towards the house. Evidently ecstatic with his purchase.

_It's in the middle of nowhere. _Sam noted, looking at the hills. This was twenty minutes further from Cheyenne than where she currently lived, and over an hour from Daniel's house on the other side of the Springs.

"Remember our first night together? You described the house you always wanted?"

_Huh? He thought I was serious? That was a dream! One I intentionally didn't pursue! _Her current home wasn't that far from Jack or Daniel.

"I can't believe this."

"The kitchen isn't yellow, but we can paint. C'mon -- I'll show you. And you're not gonna _believe_ the back yard! The dog's gonna love it!" Pete wandered off towards the front porch.

"Dog?"

_Fifth showed us with a dog. _Sam thought back to her incarceration with the human form replicator.

"Oh…"


	9. In Between the Ashes

Im in a really good stride with this now!

* * *

**In Between the Threads**

**Chapter Nine**

**In Between the Ashes**

* * *

Jack sat in his driveway with a heavy heart. The briefing room had been bad enough without Pete haunting them.

What could he do? He was her CO! Her 'commanding officer' for crying out loud! A person to look up to and respect. Hell he didn't even respect himself these days.

Jack had done a lot of thinking on his way home, and had come to a decision.

There was no way he could commit to Kerry. His heart was elsewhere. Sure he cared for her a LOT and despite the fact they'd only been together for a short time, Kerry was no fling. There were genuine feelings there…

His mind wandered to the previous night. Kerry was some woman, and she deserved better.

She deserved to love and be loved in return. Jack couldn't give her that.

Reluctantly, he got out of his car, and took his time meandering to his front door step, ignoring the pang of pain in his left knee as he did so. He opened the front door as quietly as possible, and was assaulted by the smell of steak.

_Huh?_

He heard the sound of a frying pan in his kitched and headed towards it.

"Hey Jack!" He heard Kerry call. "I nipped out to the butchers…I know you were dissappointed at not getting steak last night, so I though we could have it tonight instead."

Jack felt his heart being crushed in his rib cage. Kerry had been so thoughtful. He couldn't dump her now.

"Kerry…you didn't need to go to all this trouble." He sighed upon reaching the kitchen.

"I wanted to…now Flyboy…go set the table…this'll be ready soon." Kerry said, indicating the steak she was about to put in the frying pan.

"How about a barbecue?" The words that emerged from his throat were a mystery to even himself.

Kerry put down the steak, and grabbed a tea towel to wipe her hands.

"I like the sound of that!"

"On one condition…I cook!"

* * *

Sam sat in Jack's driveway with a heavy heart. She looked over at Jack's house, and glimpsed at the trees in his massive back yard. She'd been sitting there for what seemed like forever as time had slowed down. She'd panicked at the house, claiming that she'd got a text message from Teal'c concerning Daniel. Finally, she'd made her decision.

Time to come clean with Jack.

Actioning her resolve was proving to be a bit trickier though. She couldn't move. She was frozen to her seat, the engagement ring on her finger weighing heavily. That's what swung her decision. If she was meant to get married, the sight if her ring wouldn't make her feel nautious.

Sam got out of the car before her doubts returned, and headed to where she could see Jack on his decking.

As she came into view, she noticed a plume of smoke come from Jack's grill. And watched with bemused interest as he poured a bottle of beer over whatever he'd just cremated. Grabbing the CO by the smoke, she announced her presence.

"Hi, sir."

"Carter!" Jack greeted her as the smoke disappated.

"Look, I-I'm sorry to bother you at home like this, but, uh ..." she stammered.

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked, staring over at the house's French Doors.

Why was he doing that?

"I saw the smoke." She explained.

"Oh, yeah." Sam watched as Jack smoothed down his navy blue jumper, but resisted the urge to smooth the jumper down for him.

"Look, is this, is this OK? I mean, I could have called first, but ..."

"No ... yeah ... I mean, it's fine. So, um what brings you to this neck of the woods on such a fine day in my back yard? "

_He's staring at the house again._

"Well, actually, I've, um…I've been sitting in your driveway for the last ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to come and talk to you."

She stopped to measure his reaction. The Teal'c-esque eyebrow went up, but she continued.

"The truth is, I've been trying to work up the nerve for a lot longer than that."

Again, she stopped, looking at him, expecting him to shut her up or change the subject.

"Oh?"

He wanted her to continue? He actually wants to listen.

She cut to the chase.

"Pete put a down payment on a house."

"Well, that's great!"

"It's a beautiful house." _If I can paint it._

"But?"

He knew her too well…another reason why they were destined to be together.

"The-the truth is, I'm having second thoughts about the wedding."

Sam watched in horror as Jack looked back at her, obviously perplexed. Was her acting so good?

"Why?"

" See, the ... the thing is, the closer it gets, the more I get the feeling that ... I'm making a big, huge, mistake."

_He's looking over there AGAIN! _Sam felt sick.

"Look, Carter, the ... I don't know what ..." he began to babble. Sam didn't want to hear it, fearing he'd shut her out.

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you with this, but, uh ... see, there's actually a very good _reason_ that I'm bothering you with this, and if I don't tell you now, I might never ..."

"Jack, I looked everywhere -- I could not find ... "

Sam winced in disbelief as her heart shattered.

"Colonel Carter."

Sam barely managed to keep her lunch down as she managed a small nod in Kerry's direction.

"Ms Johnson." Jack's introduction wasn't needed, and only served to make everyone more uneasy.

"Yeah, I didn't -- I didn't ..." Sam spilled out a stream of nonsense as her brain struggled to comprehend the latest twist in this neverending story.

"We were just ... meeting here in my back yard on this fine day to discuss the state of affairs."

Sam wordlessly nodded, no longer believing a thing he said.

"Well, this is awkward!"

"Ya think!" Sam looked at the ground, not wanting to see Jack's reaction to her use of one of his catchphrases.

"Jack didn't want anyone at the S.G.C. to know about us." Kerry explained quietly, Sam noticing a tinge of regret in her voice.

Jack went over to take the salad bowls from her.

_I need to get away from here before I scream_

"No, look, I, uh, uh, I'm sorry, this is my fault, I really, I shouldn't have come by unannounced like this."

"Well, y'know, now that the cat's out of the bag, you're here, why don't you just stay? I'm sure there's enough charred meat on the grill for all three of us." Kerry smiled apologetically, throwing an odd look Jack's way.

Jack for his part, raised a burnt steak on a skewer a fake smile on his face.

"No -- thank you -- I, um…" She heard her cell phone ring and quickly retrieved it from her skirt pocket.

"It's the SGC. Colonel Carter."

"This is Dr Brightman…I'm afraid I have some bad news."

_Dad!_

"Your father's collapsed."

"What? When? ... OK, I'm on my way." She hung up, tears choking her throat.

"I-I gotta go. Uh, it's my dad."

Sam turned and jogged away, not looking back at her lost love. Panic and despair were setting in.

_Oh god dad! I need you._


	10. In Between the Lines 2

I know I know...I said I'd keep with this...but RL sucks...as does writer's block!

Thanks to froggy0319, Icecat0010, CharmedAli, Natters, Anonymous Shadow, csl, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Su Freund - I've got some problems with TTR...I'll update as soon as possible, Oma-1, sgater926, kay13kl, LOL4JACK, t-sport - soon...I promise...RL permitting, SeedC - as always, a lovely review...I'm glad you're enjoying this, Colonel Samantha Carter and megmeyer for the reviews!

* * *

**In Between the Threads**

**Chapter 10**

**In Between the Lines**

Sam jogged from the underground car park, her heart pounding loudly and mercilessly in her rib cage, threatening her to stop.

But she had to keep running. Jacob needed her.

Sam barrelled into the lower-level lift as the tears began to form. She sniffed and sighed, earning a strange and sad look from the guard.

"Ma'am?" He offered.

But she didn't hear him.

_Oh my god…dad what's wrong? What haven't you told us? Oh god…you're gonna die aren't you._

_Jacob inclined his head…"I'm sorry Sam."_

_NO! Get those thoughts out of your head Sam!_

By the time she left the lift, she's stopped the beginnings of her tears and stopped the shaking in her arms and legs. She strode swiftly along the corridor, past Siler in his wheelchair.

"Thank you for doing the Freds for me Colonel!" He smiled as she stormed on.

Again she didn't hear.

Finally, Sam reached her goal - the infirmary.

"Dad? Dad!" Sam called out, panic evident in her tones.

"Colonel Carter?" A nurse spoke. "He's in Iso room one."

Sam turned swiftly, and began jogging to the Iso rooms further along the corridors.

A stark, strained cough filled the silence of the SGC as Sam approached the room.

"Where's Sam?" She could hear a weak voice from within the room.

"I called her a short time ago sir…She should be here momentarily."

"I don't want her to worry."

Sam sucked in a deep breath…the feeling of helplessness rising once more in her chest. She leaned against the grey concrete wall of the corridor, and shut her eyes, visualising her breaths as cool, soothing light in her mind. The kel'no'reem technique she'd learnt from Teal'c, served her well. She calmed down, and braced herself as she entered the room.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kerry asked Jack quietly as he shovelled the charcoal of the barbecue into the bin.

"To the SGC…That's where…I just phoned Brightman…Jacob Carter collapsed an hour ago…He's a friend and I need to be there."

Jack brushed down his top, removing several white flecks from it. "I'm just gonna get changed when I get there."

"Okay." Kerry said timidly, picking up the salad bowl and the plates.

"Kerry." Jack said suddenly.

"Yeah?" her heart fluttered.

"C'mere." He beckoned her to sit down.

Dutifully, she did so, sitting a slight distance away from him.

After a moment of studying his hands, Jack looked up to meet her eyes.

"I owe you an explanation." He said, cutting to the point.

"Yes." She agreed in the same tone.

"I know…right now…I should be giving us one hundred percent but…"

"Life's complicated."

"…Yeah."

"Yeah."

Jack looked away, staring intently at his garage.

"Sam…She um…well…"

"I know." Kerry said, a sad tone in her voice.

Jack took on a strange look, sad and longing.

"Yeah…well…I mean…she's…she's family to me…her whole family…I know them well…Jacob's a good friend and…I have to be there for her-…him. Them."

"I understand." Kerry said, and Jack smiled wistfully.

"I'm glad you do…I mean someone else could have interpreted Carter's visit in a completely different way!" He tried to joke.

"Really." Kerry whispered sadly.

"I'd better get going."

Kerry silently nodded.

"You're on at six?"

"Yeah…that's when I start…I've got an interview to do with one of the SG Teams."

"Okay…I uh…I'll see you there."

"Okay."

Jack gave her a weak and exhausted smile, before he picked up his bag and jogged down to his Truck.

* * *

Sam walked calmly into the room, and felt her chest constrict at the sight of her dad lying there. Her mind was immediately filled with memories and images. The state of him after he came back from one of his missions…when he was lying in hospital, filled with cancer…

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry, kiddo. We both are." He said, a sad and resigned tone evident in his voice.

"About what? What's going on?" Sam's mind panicked, but her voice remained quite calm.

"I don't wanna ruin everything like this."

_Ruin what…oh no. _"Dad?"

"It's Selmak -- he's dying."

The shock of what he'd said didn't quite register, and she quickly blurted out, "Oh my God. I'm sorry."

Jacob, for his part, noticed this. "It's OK. He's OK. He led a pretty full life."

Sam tried to find some common ground, knowing how unique her dad's situation was, being one of only three Tauri to ever blend with a Tok'ra.

"I didn't live with Jolinar that long, but I think I have _some_ idea what it's like."

"Well, this is a little different, Sam. As you know, when a Tok'ra symbiote dies, they can prevent their host from dying as Jolinar did with you. The problem is, that last selfless act requires a certain amount of energy and a conscious effort."

_No no…this isn't…what's he talking about?_

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"By all rights, Selmak should have been dead weeks ago. I wouldn't let him go. I thought we needed him -- that _I_ needed him to help you stop the Replicators."

_Dad…_"Dad?"

"He hung on as long as he could, then he slipped into a coma just after we activated the weapon on Dakara."

Sam felt anger rising in her chest. He'd been too stubborn…Why hadn't he said anything?

"You've known all this time since then?"

" I didn't wanna spoil your wedding. Now, I thought we could make it."

_We? No no no no no NO! No this isn't happening!_

Sam fixed her gaze on her father, tears once again welling in her eyes.

"We?"

"He's barely alive. I'm gonna die with him, Sam."

Sam felt numb…Jacobs comment was distant, swimming in the recesses of her mind…She could fathom what was going to happen. Not again…Not after Mom, after Evelyn, after Uncle Irving, and Ian, and Jonas and Janet and…

_No…_

She let the tears fall…

* * *

Well...as always...press the little button!


	11. In Between the Shards

Well...I've got a broken little finger...but it's not going to stop me from writing!

Thanks to lonelystar, megmeyer - it can get in the way sometimes, stargatefan, nell, CharmedAli, beliskner, Natters, Major Sam Carter O'Neill - I know the feeling when it comes to computers, LJEvans, Su - the muse is kicking, but not just yet for TTR, and Darth Tater (love that name!) for the reviews!

**NOTE** - There's a collage available that I've done to go with this fic - if you want to see it, let me know in your review!

* * *

**In Between the Threads**

**Chapter 11**

**In Between the Shards**

"Is he going to be okay?" Jack asked Brightman quietly from the observation room.

"Unfortunately sir…There's nothing I can do for him. Selmak's at the natural end of her life, and sadly General Carter will die with him. It's past the point where he can be treated."

Jack grimaced and looked into the Iso room where Sam now sat clutching her dad's hand. She'd since changed into her uniform and had reapplied her make up, but even through the thick, distorting glass, Jack could see the remnants of Sam's tears.

His heart told him to go to her. But his conscious told him to let her have quiet time with Jacob. And his military mind told him that it was nothing to do with him.

_But it IS something to do with me! Jacobs a friend and I lo-_

"All we can do is offer the General some pain relief and company until the end."

"The end." Jack whispered.

His words were poignant and Brightman caught wind of the underlying currents of what he had just said.

She merely drew him an odd look and walked away.

_If Janet were here, she would have made him better…She would have saved him and given Sam some support!_

Jack made a note to look for a new Chief Medical officer.

He looked into the dimly lit room again, at Sam and Jacob talking quietly. He realised this was a stolen glance. The end of an era had come with all of these changes. He wouldn't be able to just sit and admire Sam anymore.

So he made the most of the moment, studying her fair skin, her golden hair. Those mysterious and at times teasing, grey-blue eyes, her-

He felt Jacob's eyes on him and suddenly his face flushed, embarrassed at being caught eyeing up one of his subbordinates in front of her father.

Jacob for his part simply smiled, albeit weakly, and shook his head.

_Huh?_

Jack gave him a silent nod back, confused at what had just transpired, before he headed to the lockers to get changed.

* * *

"Dad?" Sam said, upon seeing the faint look of amusement on her father's face. 

"Sam?"

"What's so funny?"

"Your rather dippy CO actually."

Sam screwed up her face.

_Dippy?_

She looked up to the observation room. No-one was there.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing…yet."

Sam recognised what her father was doing. Once again steering their conversation on to Jack. She decided to change the subject.

"A number of the Tok'ra have responded. They wanna pay their respects."

"They can come." Jacob whispered, a sad look of defeat and regret evident.

"I can't believe there's nothing they can do. They can remove a Goa'uld. In the last few years you've almost perfected the process of saving a host."

"That process instantly kills the symbiote before it releases toxins. It's too late for that, Sam. I'm sorry. I hate to do this to you, but I should have been dead six years ago. Since then, I've been all over the galaxy. I've done things most men never dream of."

Sam's heart fell. He wanted to die.

_Where's your spirit Dad? You can fight this!_

Rather than saying that, she merely said, "Where have I heard that before?" in a rather muted tone.

"I just wanna know you're gonna be happy."

There he went again. Trying to steer her life in the direction _he_ wanted it in.

"I _am_. " she lied.

"Don't let rules stand in your way."

Sam tried to look puzzled at this statement.

"What are you talking about?"

_Jack…he's talking about Jack again…Please dad leave this alone…today please…He doesn't love me…please just…_

"You joined the Air Force because of me."

_And I'm not quitting because life got tough dad…It'll take a lot more than that._

"I love my job."

"Mmm."

Jacob reached out to her, caressing her cheek with one hand. Sam relished the contact, feeling a sense of connection to her father, and also for the first time in a long time, a sense of connection to her heart.

Jacob ruined her moment, by persevering with mission.

"You can still have everything you want."

"I do, Dad."

Jacob let out a sigh, a sad look crossing his features.

Sam realised she was feeling regret at denying her feelings for Jack to her dad. He deserved to know.

She had to convince his that she _was_ happy, but all she could manage was an unconvincing "Really."

"And you expect me to fall for that? Sam…I know you better than you know yourself. You might try and delude yourself that life is perfect, but it's not…And denying it will make things worse. You're not happy…You were content when you were in control but you're not even that anymore. You're miserable Sam…I'm your father and I notice these things…I'd hoped I was wrong, but when I met Pete…"

Jacob trailed off, his speech exhausting him.

"Please tell me you'll talk to him Sam."

Sam desperately ignored her father's advice.

"I'll talk to Pete in a minute, after I've called Mark."

"Sam…_not_ Pete…do I have to spell it out?"

Sam silently got up, and let go of her father's hand.

"I'd better let Mark know."

With that, Sam turned to leave.

"I wanna speak to Jack, Sam…Can you get him down here?"

Sam stopped dead in her tracks and whirled round at the mention of Jack's name.

"I uh…He's a very busy man Dad."

The sound of a groan of frustration from her dad told her he was completely serious.

"I…I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Sam walked towards her lab in a daze. She couldn't face phoning Mark, and quite rightly so. 

Jacob had made it clear that in the event of his death, that he wanted Mark to know about Selmak. Sam knew that she'd probably be the one to tell him.

She knew that Mark would be amazed at the Stargate, but disgusted at the fact that an alien had been interacting with his children and his wife for six years, and that Sam and Jacob hadn't said a thing.

She could imagine it now…

_"How could you Sam!"_

She blocked the scenario out as she approached her lab. Now it was time to focus on her father, and to resign herself to the fact that Jacob was going to leave them soon.

She opened the door and entered the lab, but she was surprised to find that the lights were on, and that Jack was in her lab, flicking through her photo album.

"Sir."

Jack hurriedly shut the album and turned round quickly.

"Carter I uh…I didn't expect you to be down here so…soon after the news…I didn't want to interrupt you and Jacob…I thought I'd wait here to see how you were."

"Oh?"

Jack moved around from the other side of the bench, sitting down on a chair near her desk.

"How are you?"

"I've been better sir. Definitely."

Jack was silent and looked at the ground. Sam could see the cogs in his mind turning away as he decided which issue to tackle first.

"I owe you an apology." He said very quietly.

"For what sir?"

"For…for not telling you about Ms…uhm…Kerry and I."

"You have no need to apologise sir…It's your life and it's nothing to do with me."

"That's where you're wrong Sa-"

He stopped mid-sentence, realising he'd broken a silent rule they'd put in place four years earlier.

"Sorry…I uh...Carter this isn't the time or place…I really…I should get things in order for your…for our current situation."

Jack winced as he minced his words. He looked upon Sam who had grown eerily quiet. He saw the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes, and she furiously began sniffing to expel them.

"Carter…I…come here."

Rather reluctantly, Sam went to him, as he embraced her in a fierce and loving hug. He held her tightly as her tears began to flow freely. She was completely silent as he rocked her.

"We're all going to get through this…We will…I know it seems tough but you will."

"It's a mess…It's all a mess…And it's my fault."

Jack knew instinctively that she wasn't just talking about Jacob, but let it be. They'd tackle this subject later.

A few moments later, Sam pulled away from Jack, and began wiping away her remaining tears.

"I've got to get things in order Sir." Sam said, heading to the phone.

"Sam." His use of her name stopped her as he knew it would. "Go get a bite to eat and a cup of tea…not coffee…that's an order…If you'd like I'll contact your brother."

"You'd do that sir?"

"That's what friends are for." He smiled slightly.

"Friends…"

Sam's statement echoed a moment years earlier. The feeling of dejavu was not missed by either of them as Sam visibly stiffened at the memory.

"Thank you sir." She managed.

"Not a problem…Go eat…please."

Sam nodded, leaving her lab.

Jack watched her go, a strange feeling settling in his heart. When Sam had turned up at his house to voice her concerns over her engagement, he'd had a glimmer of hope that she might still harbour feelings for him. But Kerry had interrupted and the moment had fizzled out.

Their last exchange however, had told him all he needed to know.

The strange feeling grew stronger, making Jack feel slightly sick.

What would he do about Jacob?

What would he do about The political implications?

What about Kerry?

Sam's wedding?

…

What would he do about Sam?

It had gotten to the point of no return. Their feelings couldn't be ignore any longer.

Alone, in the cold, dimly lit lab, Jack quietly said.

"I love you, Sam."

* * *

Well...there's a little button...press it and keep me and my broken finger happy! 


	12. In between their Lives

Well…I've written this earlier than I thought I would, because I had some really good news today!

I've got into University!

This story's now passed the one hundred review mark! THANK YOU!

Thanks to lonelystar, LJ Evans, Vid.Z, StargateFan - glad you liked the collage, scjon, tor, black, lennielight, ascifigirl, Englemyer - yup…this story's definitely got heaps to go, angie, Major Sam Carter O'Neill - look forward to seeing you there, Erin, and SeedC - your wish is my command!

And off we go!

* * *

**In Between the Threads**

**Chapter 12**

**In between their lives**

Jack's legs floated subconsciously to the Isolation room before he could stop them. He never noticed where he was until he became aware that he was walking towards Jacob's frail form.

"Jack?" Jacob's voice was weak and was barely a whisper.

"Hey…I thought I should…I…y'know."

Jacob managed a odd smirk.

"Sam send you down?"

_Huh?_

"Oh uh yeah."

Jack cleared his throat, and for the first time realised his heart was racing.

What did he want to say to this man?

What did he _have_ to say to this man?

And what did Jacob have to say to him?

_Oh boy I feel sick._

"I've not got much time Jack…to get things in order…make sure my kids are okay."

"I know." Jack said mutely.

"You had a kid didn't you." Jacob's stated.

The sick feeling rose higher in his chest and was accompanied by a numbyet sharp pang of pain at the mention of Charlie.

"Yeah."

"And you'd have done anything for him."

"Yes?"

"Then I want you to help me do that for my kids…for Sam."

Jack let out a loud sigh. He knew what was coming.

"I'll stay out of her way Jacob…I know you're happy about her and Pete and well-"

"Holy Hannah! You're both as stupid and blind as each other." Jacob growled.

_What?_

"Jacob?"

"You love her Jack."

_Uh oh._

"I…I….of course I do…same as I love Daniel and Teal'c…as friends."

Jack meant that statement.

"Don't be coy with me Jack…I saw the way you looked at her earlier. I don't think you'd look at Daniel like that." Jacob's voice grew comically petulant for a moment.

Jack looked to the ground.

"You're impossible." Jacob Gruffed. "Okay then…Brigadier General Jack O'Neill….I, _Major_ General Jacob Carter_order _you to tell me how you feel about my daughter."

Something inside Jack snapped.

"You know what…I'm gonna tell you the truth…You're dying and you deserve that much…I know you don't think much of me, but I think a helluva lot of you. I respect you enough to tell you that…Yes…I love her…I love your daughter more than I've loved anyone in my whole life. I'd do anything for her. I'd _die_ for her!"

Jack's heart pounded in his chest. He'd just blurted out his feelings for Sam. Not only to Jacob, but with the security cameras watching and listening to him, the whole base would know soon.

That though quickly flitted through his mind, before he returned his mind's eye to Jacob, gauging his reaction.

"Would you live for her Jack?"

_What?_

That wasn't what Jack was expecting.

"I…Well…Yes…I would."

"Then I want you to do just that…She loves you, despite her self-imposed oblivion to that fact…She can't fool me and she's going to make a big…_huge_ mistake if she marries Pete."

_"I think I'm making a big, huge mistake…"_

Sam's earlier words echoed through his mind.

"You don't want her to marry him do you."

"Nope…No harm to the guy I'm sure he's a good person."

_Good person my ass!_

"But Sam doesn't love him…she loves _you_…You're the one that's going to make her happy…And I'd do _anything_ to make her happy Jack."

"But the regulat-"

"Jack!"

Jacob suddenly had a violent coughing fit. Jack was at his side and supported him as he tried to clear his throat.

"You okay?" Jack said silently.

"I won't rest in peace until I have your word that you will take care of my little girl for me."

Jack's heart fluttered at what Jacob was asking of him.

"I…"

"Do I have your word, Jack?"

This was it. Decision time.

The decision had always seemed impossible for Jack. He'd run it over in his mind countless times in the past few years. But now that the moment had arrived, with Jacob's painful worry staring him in the face…There could be only one outcome.

"You have my word."

* * *

Sam stared at the grey wall three metres in front of her. She absent-mindedly looked at the imperfections in the concrete surface, dabbled with blue and red marks. She mentally joined up the dots, and she saw a wedding ring.

_Ick!_

A feminine voice took her away from the mental image.

"Red Jello please."

Sam looked up and felt the bile rise in her throat at the sight of Kerry Johnson standing in the commissary. Beautiful hair and nice civvies.

_Bitch_

She didn't mean that last thought. It was hardly Kerry's fault that she'd mucked up and destroyed her entire life.

But assigning the blame to her, even for the swiftest of moments made her feel slightly better.

"Thank you." Kerry said, taking the Jello from the food server.

Kerry spun around, and took on the look of a deer caught in headlights at the sight of Sam. She took a single, shallow breath, before timidly approaching her.

"Colonel Carter?" She said cautiously, indicating the empty chair opposite her. "May I?"

Sam silently nodded.

Kerry slowly sat down, not making a sounfd, until she was settled.

"I owe you and apology."

"And if I hear that one more time today I'll-" Sam's voice broke with emotion, and Kerry looked down to the ground.

"Sorry…How is your father?"

_What? You don't even know me! You don't want to know me…You're too busy having barbecues with my CO!_

"He's dying." Sam said indifferently.

"I…I'm so sorry…I know I don't know you well…but I thought I should come over and-"

"Rub it in my face? Yeah people are good at doing that."

_Why was she angry at her?_

Kerry grimaced sadly. Before she put her spoon down and laced her hands together.

"Maybe I _don't_ own you an apology…Maybe I owe you and explanation." She said without emotion.

"Explain away."

"Jack and I met during the first meeting of the investigation I'm heading up. We got along and before I knew it we were out on a date. Things…have gotten a little more serious…and a lot more complex since then."

"I figured."

"He…I care about him…a _lot._ I never questioned why he wanted to keep us a secret. But he did, and now I know why…I guess it's difficult for him…y'know…with the regs…and the last thing he needs is me…I thought I should let you know that."

"You're wrong." Sam shocked herself by jumping to Kerry's defence. "These past few weeks…He's been happy…full of life…smiling…Like his old self."

"And he'd be like that with any other woman he was 'interested' in."

_What?_

Sam screwed up her face at her last rather cryptic remark.

"No denying it any longer…I know that he's in love…But not with me and I'm a fool to think otherwise."

"Ms Johnson?"

"He needs you, and you need him."

Kerry looked at her Jello. Red and untouched.

"I'm sorry for your father…I wish…I wish there was some way to help, but…"

"Thank you." Sam said quietly and sincerely.

Kerry rose from her seat. "Go to him…He'll be there for you."

Sam watched Kerry leave, suddenly feeling a new found respect for her. She regretted her earlier, harsh words. She looked down at her own untouched tea and turkey sandwiches. And made her decision to go back to her father.

She'd stay there until the end. Everything else would come later.

* * *

"Hello Mrs Carter…This is Brigadier General Jack O'Neill from Cheyenne Mountain."

"Hello General…would you like to speak to my husband?" Alice Carter's light tones sang back at him.

"Yes…Thank you."

A moment later, he heard some footsteps, and some hushed chatter in the background.

"General O'Neill? Sam's CO…Shit…"

Mark had a sound of panic in his voice and a moment later,he began to talk to him.

"General O'Neill? Is Sam…Is she okay?"

"Yes…Colonel Carter is fine…I'm calling about your father…I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Jack had done this a thousand time over the course of his career, and it never got any easier.

Mark was silent at the other end of the line, before he finally continued.

"Go on."

"I'm afraid your father has fallen seriously I'll…There's nothing we can do for him." Jack said softly.

More silence.

"Is…is it the cancer again?"

"No…It's…something else…He's requested you to come to Cheyenne Mountain…He's not got much time."

"I understand." Mark whispered, tears evident in his voice.

"He's requested a non-disclosure agreement for you…He wants you to learn of some of his classified work from the past decade…Are you interested?"

"...Yes."

"I'll make the disclosure arrangements…If you need help with transport to the base, just ask and we'll get you a flight."

"Thank you…But I'll make arrangements myself."

"I'd like to offer my condolences. I know your father and your sister very well and I consider them to be friends…I only wish there was something moreI could do."

"So do I." Mark whispered. "Tell Sam I'll be there as soon as possible."

"I will do…thank you."

Mark hung up.

Jack felt a painful pang in his heart. Mark hadn't taken the news well, and Jack doubted he's get there before Jacob left them.

After a moment of silence, Jack tried to get back to his work, but it was hopeless. His mind was running circles. Jumping from Kerry, to Daniel, to his duties, and back to Sam and Jacob again.

A brisk knock at the office door brought Jack back to the present, as Kerry looked round the door.

"How's Colonel Carter's father?" She said once she was in the room.

"Doesn't look good."

"Sorry to hear that."

Jack eyed Kerry as she closed the door, effectively shutting out the world.

What was she up to?

"Closing the door." He said slowly and quietly.

"Yeah. Deeply symbolic."

Jack thought briefly back to their also 'deeply symbolic' third date, and realised that they'd reached the most important turning point in their relationship…

The end.

"Really?" Jack outwardly remained oblivious to Kerry's clue.

For her part, Kerry smiled awkwardly. Inwardly, he knew, that they both knew what was going to happen…

…But that'd just confuse him, so she kept it simple.

"I really like you. We're good together."

Jack stood up, the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes. We are." He dramatically put his hands out palm-up in front of himself, wanting to know Kerry's real reasoning for ending this.

"But?"

"You have issues."

_Ouch_

"It's OK -- we all do. There's just one big one in particular that I don't think I can love with."

_Love? Wow._

Jack merely raised an eyebrow, quickly calming his surprise at her slip-up.

Kerry continued, slightly embarrassed.

_"Live_ with. I need to get out before I get more involved. We can still work together, can't we? I'd _hate_ to have to ask for reassignment. This is really important to me. We agreed this would never affect the job."

"We did." And for that he was thankful.

"Good."

Kerry turned to the door, intent on leaving, but she stopped in her tracks and spun round, putting her hands firmly on her hips.

"You know, there's just one thing I don't understand."

"Just one?" Jack joked.

Kerry rolled her eyes in amusement, and Jack could literally see her compiling a long list of things in her mind.

Obviously, he'd mis-interpreted her thinking entirely, as her next words startled him to reality.

"Is the Air Force the only thing keeping you two apart? Rules and regulations? Cos if it is, you're making a very big mistake." Kerry was strong in her statement. She'd obviously given this a lot of thought.

"And you know what I should do?" Jack said, fatigue creeping into his tones.

"Retire."

_If only…_

But that wasn't an option.

"Again?"

"Don't get me wrong." Kerry begun her argument of reasoning, "You are considered invaluable to the programme by the Pentagon, but the President has appointed a civilian to run the S.G.C. before."

Jack nodded, following what she was saying. Truth is, he'd already thought of that.

Kerry quickly grasped a hold of that fact.

"Just a thought."

With that, Kerry left the room, her head held high but a strange and slightly wistful expression on her face, leaving Jack to contend with his feelings alone once more.

* * *

Well...I'm now no longer a skint part time worker, but once again a skint student!

Press the little button and make me happy!


	13. In Between the Dark and the Light

Get your tissues at the ready…it's that time!

Thank you for all the good wishes for University! I'll be starting on the 19th and I'll be doing a BA(hons) in Social Sciences!

Thanks to StargateFan, lennielight, LJEvans - I'll send you the link, Nell, ascifigirl - skint? It means I have no money, Englemyer, SeedC - that you for another great review, Charmed Ali - thank you! I'll send you the link, Natters, sjeden, Erin and Selmak-Jacob for the reviews!

* * *

**In Between the Threads**

**Chapter 13**

**In Between the Dark and the Light**

"Dad?" Sam whispered to Jacob.

"Sammie? That you?" He replied groggily.

_Oh god! I can't watch you like this!_

"How are you feeling?" She asked simply.

Jacob wet his lips, chewing on the bottom one while he looked downward.

"It's coming Sam…I can feel it…Selmak…She…she died about an hour ago…I can feel myself winding down…It's so strange, so…empty and…lonely."

Jacob blinked back his tears. Then she felt a tear run down her cheek and realised she too was crying.

"Oh god dad!"

Suddenly a loud sob escaped her, and her chest convulsedwith the force. She'd broken down. Finally. After far too long, and she let it all out.

"No no NO!" She screamed as Jacob weakly pulled her close. "No this isn't happening! Not now! I need you!"

"I know Sam honey." Jacob was crying with her. "I know…but please…Don't cry…I don't want you to be upset."

"I've screwed up everything and you're the only one that can help, and I'm going to lose you and I CAN'T lose you…It'd kill me!"

"Sam…Listen to me!"

Suddenly, Sam's tears abated, startled at the sudden strength in her father's voice.

"Everything will be alright." He continued, whispering conspiringly, "I made sure of it."

Sam stopped, looking at the faint grin on her father's face.

"Jack?" She said quietly.

"Yasureyoubetcha…You're going to be okay…I have his word."

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah…had a good chat…you'd approve." Jacob slurred the last word.

The sudden weakness in his voice shocked Sam again.

"Dad?" She said, the trepidation and fear once again hijacking her words.

"It's coming." He wheezed.

_No…_

"Colonel Carter?" Dr Brightman's voice was a welcome distraction.

"Yes?"

"Some of the Tok'ra are here."

_Scrub that last statement._

Sam closed her eyes and blinked back more tears. The Tok'ra were going to steal some of their precious time together.

"Dad?"

Jacob merely nodded, and Sam could almost see the life ebbing out of him with every movement and thought.

Sam took Jacob's hand as the two Tok'ra arrived at the door.

"I'll be in the observation room…Just call me when-" Sam's voice choked.

"I will…I will…Is Mark?"

"He's on his way Dad."

"I love you, Sam."

Sam gaveher father's hand a final squeeze before she left his side, letting the Tok'ra in.

* * *

Jack sat silent in his office, mulling over the events of the last few days. His mind focused on what Kerry had said, before drifting back to thoughts of Sam. But the spectre of Pete was giving him cause for concern.

Should he phone him?

Against his better judgement, he looked up Pete's details on his laptop, and reached for the phone.

The phone rang a few times, before he got Pete's answer machine.

"_Hello, this is Pete... I'm probably chasing a bad guy, or spending time with my girl! Leave a message_."

"Hello. This is Gener-"

"In a minute!" Pete yelled at someone on the other end of the phone. "Sorry…General O'Neill?"

"Yeah."

"Is Sam gonna be late tonight…It's just were having a run through of the reception later and we've already rearranged it three times and-"

"Sam's dad's dying."

Silence.

"What? Oh god…is he…What's wrong? Is Sam okay?"

"Sam's…I don't know…acting a bit odd…She's not handling this very well. I've contacted her brother, but I don't think he'll get here on time."

"Oh no." Pete let out a painful sigh. "I don't even think I can get there on time…I'm working on a big case and I've been taking too much time off...Doe's Sam want me there?"

"She probably will, but maybe not right now…I think we'd be lucky if Jacob lasts another hour. She never asked me to contact you…She's not thinking straight…I'll let her know though."

"Thank you sir." Pete responded quiet and despondent.

"Don't mention it."

Jack hung up.

"Oy!" He groaned in exhaustion, rubbing his eyes.

His hands flopped to the desk below, and Jack sat still and unseeing, taking a moment to clear his mind and focus his thoughts.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Moments later, Jack approached the Iso room. He looked in for the briefest of moment to see some Tok'ra talking to Jacob.

Jack opted to go to the Observation room. He trudged up the steps, ignoring the pain in his knees. He could see Sam sitting there, staring into space, oblivious to his footsteps.

_What do I say?_

Despite Jack's colourful and confusing past, he'd never been in this situation. Jack's father was still alive, and his mother had died when he was just a child.

What _could_ he say?

"You OK?" He said as he sat down.

I hardly sounded enough, but it'd have to do.

He purposefully stared straight ahead, avoiding her tear stained face as he knew it'd distress him.

"Actually, I'm fine. Good, even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him four years ago. Since then, we've been closer than we ever were in my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know."

Jack's heart swelled with love and saddness. He knew his own tears would form unless he did something.

Suddenly feeling the need for human contact, he said, "C'mere." To Sam.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and felt Sam take hold of his hand. She snuggled into him, and Jack relaxed slightly. His emotional safety net in place.

"Thank you, sir."

It seemed the feeling was reciprocated.

"For what?" He said softly.

"For being here for me."

Jack took a moment to study her face. To see how the years and all the trails and hardships had changed her.

And he realised she hadn't. She was amazingly beautiful. Even more so than before. Her features had softened slightly, showing the wisdom she was now attaining. Her blue eyes shone at him, full of love, and in that moment, Jack realised he'd do _anything_ for her. Anything at all. He wanted her. Wanted to be with her. To hold her at night as she feel into deep slumber. To help her if she was sick. To share his life with her. To be able to tell her how much he loved her each and every day they were together.

Jack took down his shield, his emotions unguarded for the first time in too many years.

"Always."

Sam looked back into his eyes. Her eyes the brightest they'd been in days. The shared a silent moment to which no words could do justice.

In that moment he found out everything he needed to know.

They were going to be okay…She was going to be okay…But 'they' would have to come later. Jacob would be now.

Sam nestled her head against his hand, and turned back to Jacob, once again lost in thought.

Jack looked down with her. Jacob was speaking with one of the Tok'ra, and he could just make out what he was saying, as Jacob weakly mouthed.

"I'm ready."

The Tok'ra Sokren put his hand touchingly on Jacob's should, before he looked up to Sam and he and the other Tok'ra filed out of the room.

Sam sent a worried look of pure grief at Jack, before she relinquished her grip on Jack's hand and hurried down.

A few moments later, Jack watched as Sam arrived Jacob's side. She took his hand in hers before placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

Jacob was fading fast and only had eyes for Sam. He took his final breath, and said,

"I love you."

And then he was gone…

* * *

I know I know…I didn't do it justice…I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I've thought out the next chapter and I know exactly what's going to happen, so stick with me! 


	14. In Between the Tears

Hey there!

Sorry this has taken so long!

I apologise to those who wanted to see the collage as I haven't gotten back to any of you…so here's the link…

i21 photobucket com/albums/b298/suzk/inbetween.jpg

(just replace thespaces with dots)

Thanks to selmak-jacob, Englemyer, lonelystar - and yes…your forum siggy will be done soon, StargateFan, CharmedAli, Natters, live2rite, csl, Major Sam Carter O'Neill, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, feb04 and t-sport for the reviews!

* * *

Sam was in daze, a bur between the reality of her pain and some other intangeable place. She looked down at the still form of her father.

The moment seemed to last for an eternity, as the tears ran unchecked down her face. Everything melted away, leaving just her and Jacob and a myriad of hushed tones in the background.

Vaguely, she felt a large, gentle hand on her shoulder, and gradually, she drew back to reality, turning around to see to whom the hand belonged.

"Jack?" She said mutely, confusion creeping into her voice.

_Had he been here?_

"C'mon Sam…I know…I know this is tough, but let the doctors do their jobs…You need to sit down."

"But…But my dad…he-I…"

"I know…I know."

* * *

Jack grasped one of Sam's hands and placed the other on her waist, guiding the shocked Colonel away from her father's body.

She couldn't comprehend what had happened, and wore a blank, sullen mask on her features.

Suddenly, Sam let out a loud sob.

"NO!"

Jack caught her as her legs failed her, and she collapsed, letting out the tears she always denied herself.

"Sam…" Jack's voice caught in his throat as he tried to comfort her.

All he could do was hold her, and hope that she'd be okay.

* * *

Sam clung onto Jack for her life. Relieved in his familiar and loving presence.

Her senses had returned to her all at once, and she couldn't contain herself. But she was in public and knew that she had the reign her emotions in, regardless of her personal circumstances. She began holding back her tears, letting her sobs subside, before she tried her legs again.

This time they held her physical weight, some of her mental burden no longer on her shoulders.

"Okay?" Jack asked.

She nodded in return, pulling away from him.

"Want to sit down?"

Again, she merely nodded, still too numb to speak…

Fifteen minutes later, she sat in one of the officers' rest rooms. Tissue in one hand, a cup of water in the other. Jack sat a respectful distance away, not looking at her, giving her a substantial level of solitude, but enough contact with another being to give her comfort.

She had barely said a word since…since she'd said goodbye to her dad, but now, even just a few minutes later, she felt the need to share her burden with someone.

"Sir."

"I'm here Carter."

"I need to talk."

"I'm listening."

She opened her mouth to let her worries out into the open, but found she couldn't speak…The words wouldn't form.

"I - I…I just…It's not…"

Jack moved closer to her studying her face.

"Don't talk until you're ready, Sam…Teal'c and I will always be here for you."

Sam sniffled.

"You want some 'alone time'?"

"Uh yeah."

"Okay…I'm not going to be away for too long…I don't want you to be alone right now…so I'm going to go to my office, phone General Hammond, and then I'll come back down with something to eat…That okay?"

"I shouldn't be keeping you from you work sir." Sam spat out suddenly, a tinge of hostility in her voice.

Sam's eyes met his for the briefest of moments, and she knew that her words had hurt him.

After a moment, Jack looked down to the ground before continuing.

"I'm just going to let George know about your dad…and don't worry about my work…Walter does it all for me." He smiled.

Sam couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay…I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Jack put the reciever down, blinking away at some of the tears that had just formed in his eyes. George had taken the news strangely. Neither up nor down. But that was Hammond for you. He was the master at containing and hiding his own feelings. Jack made a mental note to visit him in DC soon to see how he was.

"General." Walter said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah."

Walter let out a small sigh. "There's a Doctor Mark Carter here sir…He says…He'd like to see his father or the Colonel."

Jack screwed up has face in pain.

_So close_

"Does he know about…"

"No sir…I…I didn't think I'd be the best person to tell him."

Jack nodded, before heading out to tell Sam's brother what had happened.

Mark Carter sat in a plastic chair in the hall outside Jack's office. He was very like Jacob, but not too similar to Sam. He had thinning strawberry blond hair and a look of intense concentration. He was definitely a Carter with that trait.

"Dr Carter."

Mark blinked and looked up at Jack.

"General O'Neill?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't get here any faster…How's my dad sir?"

Jack looked away from the man, a sharp pain in his chest.

"I…I'm very sorry…He passed away a short time ago."

Mark's look of concentration was broken.

"I…what? Oh…oh god." He quivered.

"I'm so sorry…I knew your father well."

"I should have been here earlier!" He yelped. "But no…I had to turn the air force down on their offer…and now I…"

Jack watched as Mark forcefully bit down on his lower lip.

"Sam's in the officers' area just now…Would you like me to take you down there?"

"Yeah…I…thank you sir."

Jack tried to smile, but it turned into a sad grimace.

* * *

Sam gazed blankly ahead, lost in her thoughts. Jacob…Pete…Mark…Jack…Daniel…The Replicators…Anubis…

There was a knock at the door, and Jack poked his head around the door.

"Sir?"

"Your brother's here Carter…Will I show him in?"

Sam nodded.

A few moments later, Mark tip-toed gingerly into the room.

Jack receded down the hall, leaving the siblings to their privacy and their shared grief.

* * *

Well...to give me a kick up the butt so I update again...press the little button!


	15. In Between the Lines 3

Hey all!

I have to apologise for this update taking so long...my muse went AWOL!

I now have a new site, based at www(dot)stargate-intel(net), so please take a look!

Thanks to KaylaML, Annunaki, VidZ, Somnium, feb04, selmak-jacob, LJEvans, pain in the mikta, The Reader, lonelystar, live2rite, Englemyer, CharmedAli, Su Freund, Moyo Jojo, Beliskner, amefinch, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, ChristinaS, Erin, ascifigirl, Tina, t-sport, SeedC, gatewatcher, SapphireSteel, Anonymous and Siler's Wrench for the reviews!

* * *

**In Between the Lines 3**

Jack was sitting in his office, staring into space. He'd left Sam and her brother alone a few hours ago, and was beginning to worry about her. He twiddled his thumbs absent-mindedly while his thoughts mulled over the events of the past week. Dakara, Kerry, Daniel, Sam, Jacob…It all mounted up, and Jack felt the tightening weight of panic in his chest. He wanted to scream. To run away and hide. To give Hammond back his job and escape this nightmare.

There was a sudden knock at the door, sending Jack flourrying back to the present.

"Come in."

Walter poked his head around the door.

"Dr Carter would like to speak to you."

Jack nodded, biting his lower lip in apprehension.

"Of course."

Walter backed away, granting Mark access to the room.

"General O'Neill." his voice was shaky with grief.

"Come in…take a seat."

Mark nodded, before shutting the door and sitting down.

"I uh…I want to thank you."

"What for?"

"Sam tells me this is a difficult time for everyone here, but that you've been there for her this week…I appreciate that."

"Colonel Carter's a good friend. It's the least I can do."

Mark paused for a second.

"I…I know this has just happened, but there's still some Tok'ra on the base…We need to start making arrangements for the funeral…We have a big family, and they'll wanna say goodbye."

"To be honest Doctor…I haven't had the chance to bring this subject up with the Tok'ra…I have no idea what they'll want to do…but I know that Selmak had been out of favour with the Tok'ra High Council…they might be more willing to let your family bury him…I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you General."

Mark hastily rose, looking a bit flustered.

"Doctor?"

"I uh…I'm going to have to head back to San Diego…My wife's going away on business tomorrow…I don't have a baby sitter for our kids."

"That's not a problem…We'll arrange a flight for you flying from Peterson…And if you need to come back down at all, just give me a call and I'll be able to get you here in no time."

Jack took one of his post-it-notes, scribbling his office and home phone numbers on it.

"We're very busy here at the moment, but I'll try and help as much as I can."

"Thank you sir…I appreciate that."

Mark turned round to leave, before stopping and turning back round to Jack.

"Sir…I know that Sam will try and bury her feelings and just get on with her job…but trust me…she's anything but okay…I would feel a lot better going home if I knew there was someone to look after her."

"I was about to give Pete a call in a couple of hours anyway-"

"I wasn't talking about Pete sir…my dad and Sam have always talked about you in the highest regard. I asking you to make sure my little sis' is okay…please."

Jack looked at Mark, understanding the subtext he was talking about. Sam had obviously mentioned some…things to him. And Jacob? Had he really misjudged the man that much? He'd always thought Jacob tolerated him. Nothing more.

"Don't worry Mark…She's not alone…You have my word."

"Thank you sir."

Jack and Mark merely exchanged knowing looks, before Mark retreated to the corridor, heading towards the lifts.

* * *

Sam looked around the spartan VIP room of the SGC. Looking in great deal at the cracked, unfinished concrete of the walls. Her tears had subsided, and she was enjoying the solace that silence brought her. There was a small knock at the door. 

"Come in." Her voice cracked.

The door creaked open and Sam could tell instinctively that Jack was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Sir."

"How are you doing? Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure." Sam said, moving over on the bed to make room.

Sam was silent, but she tried to hide her tear-stained face.

"You okay?"

"I'm getting there."

"You need to talk?"

"Not right now. Sir."

Jack was silent. She'd made him feel awkward. Truth was, she _did_ need to talk.

But not to him.

Some of her father's words were echoing over and over in her mind.

"_Don't let rules stand in your way."_

"Do you want me to phone Pete…tell him what hap-"

"No." Sam cut him off. "…I'll tell him."

Sam stood up, propelled by some internal force she didn't comprehend.

"Carter…this is a bit hasty…c'mon…sit down."

"Sir…I have to get out…I have to go home and get myself organised…I don't have much time."

"Carter I'm sure whatever it is can wait."

"I have to carry out my dad's last wishes."

Sam could hear Jack sigh. But he didn't know what she was doing. She didn't want him to know just yet.

"How long have you got to do that Carter?"

But Sam decided to give him a hint.

"Until a week tomorrow."

"Sam's that's the date of your wed- oh."

"Yeah…let's just leave it at that for now."

Sam gave Jack a weak smile, before running her fingers through her hair and leaving the small room.

She knew now what she had to do…


	16. In Between the Shock

Hey there!

I have a very short chapter for you all...but it has to be this way for sheer dramatic effect...sorry!

Thanks to Vid Z, pain in the mikta, Kiwi4624, Englemyer (I didn't make the website template unfortunately, but thanks!), Gia Rai, Lonelystar, Natters, CharmedAli, Su Freund - your wish is my command! and LJEvans for the reviews!

I feel so loved!

Incase I don't update again before Christmas, hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (or as we call it in Scotland...Hogmanay)!

* * *

**In Between the Threads**

**Chapter 16 **

**In Between the Shock**

"Thank you." Sam said to the young airman who had driven her home. She slammed the door shut and watched as he drove off.

After a moment, she turned to look at her front porch, where a note could clearly be seen, hiding under the rock where she kept her spare key. She knew who it was from, and debated whether or not she should read it.

Too late. Her feet were carrying her forward, and she bent down, picking up the envelope. Impatiently, and with the beginning of her tears rolling down her face, she opened the letter.

'_Hey Sam!_

_Hope you've had a great day at work. Remember we've got the reception run through and then the house viewing, so I'll hopefully see you there!_

_Love,_

_Pete'_

Sam felt her mouth tremble, her brow crease in panic.

Could she do this?

As if trying to distract her from her heartache, her phone began to bleat in her pocket. After fumbling about for a moment trying to locate it, she clicked the call button.

"Colonel Carter…oh…hi Pete."

"Hey Sam…Are you okay? Did you get the note I left you? If you did, please ignore it…I left it there this morning before General O'Neill called me and-"

"He phoned you?"

"Yeah…was he not supposed to?"

"No no…it's just he never said."

"Where are you just now?"

"I'm at home…just got here."

"If you're wanting to stay at Cheyenne that's absolutely fine…are you needing anything."

Sam paused. Did she want to stay at the base? Did she want to be at home?

No.

She needed 'neutral territory'.

"Pete it's fine…We'll still go to the house viewing…" She trailed off, her voice thick with emotion. "Besides…we need to talk."

"Is your dad?"

"He's dead, Pete."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Sam pulled up outside the house Pete had bid for. She sat for a moment, looking at the ring on her finger. Big, bulky, sitting uneasily on her slender ring finger.

In her other hand, she held the ring box. She'd examined it thoroughly.

It had cost Pete a lot, and that had maybe been why she'd said yes in the first place. For all his faults, he really did love her, and that was what was making this tough.

Leaving her Volvo, she saw another car pull up - Pete's SUV. He emerged from the vehicle, a look of panic on his face.

Quickly, Sam slipped the ring into it's box, snapping it shut, the sound immediately reminding her of Jack's reaction, in her lab, all those months earlier…

"Sam…are you okay?" He leaned forward, trying to pull her into his arms.

But she pulled away, and felt fresh tears roll down her face.

Worry and nerves engulfed her, and haphazardly she thrust the ring box into his hands.

"I'm so sorry Pete!" She truly was.

Her tears were in full flow as she watched Pete stop dead in his tracks, looking straight into her eyes.

And she watched his heart break.


	17. In Between the Dreams

Heya...FINALLY updating

Thanks to eb2504, Jennyvre Moss, SeedC, blob, CharmedAli, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Ilovesg1 and Hulabaloo for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**In Between the Dreams**

"I knew from the beginning. Guess I just thought when you said yes that …" Pete trailed off, his voice laden with regret. "You were worth the risk. Don't say I deserve better. Can't get much better than you."

"That's not true." Sam said, unconvincingly. Truth was, she knew that she was brilliant, had an amazing job, money and looks among other things. Until recently, especially when she was on the dating scene, she'd always got a lot of attention.

Sam looked back at Pete.

"I wish I could believe this had something to do with your father – you needed some time to just work things out. I guess all I can say is: I hope you get what you want."

His words weren't expected. She'd been waiting on anger, or harsh words. But maybe Pete knew her better than she'd thought…Maybe he'd figured out that she loved Jack?

"That's it?" Sam said all-too harshly in response to misreading the situation.

"What do you want? You want me to get down on my knees and beg?"

Oh no…She'd misread him…He'd misread her. Her heart constricted as she realized that she'd now lose any chance of friendship with him now too.

" God, no! Of course not! I just ... I thought you would react differently."

_I hop you understand…_

Pete's eyes began to threaten tears. She'd hurt him so badly. How would she ever forgive herself?

"Goodbye, Sam." Pete said, a tinge of upset in his voice, as he upped and left her there, sitting outside his dream home.

"Pete …" She called half-heartedly, knowing that she'd lost him altogether.

She looked down to her now naked fingers, feeling her gut twist in protest to the emotional ups and downs she'd subjected it to.

But despite her regrets, her heart felt much lighter. Pete was no longer and issue, and she knew her dad would have been relieved at that.

But he wouldn't be happy knowing that his little girl was alone in the world.

She reached into her jeans, pulling out her cell phone. She dialled the SGC's number and waited for an answer.

"Hi Walter…it's Colonel Carter…could you put me through to General O'Neill please? Okay…thanks."

"O'Neill."

"Hi sir."

"Carter? You okay?"

"Ehm…not really sir…I know you finish soon…would you mind coming by my place…if not…I can go to yours."

"It's fine…I finish up here in a little while…I'll be at yours at 1900 okay?"

"Yes sir."

There was a pause.

"Is there anything in particular or are you just needing the company? I can try and get T round here too…There's nothing more we can do about Dakara now anyway."

"No sir…It's something in particular…something I need to get off my chest."


End file.
